Smell It Up!
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: CeCe gets a new perfume from Gunther and Tinka, and let's just say the smell has a little magic to it.


_Cece gets some perfume from Gunther and Tinka, and let's just say it backfires. And I particularly liked Rocky and Cece to be Doo Doo girls. Who's ready for 'Wild It Up!' on January 11th! Rocky was like, 'Good Girl Gone Goth' or something. And Ty, if he's in the episode, let's just say, HE'S SMOKIN'! _

_Seriously, I love Doo-Doo girls. If you know what I mean then'll you'll understand perfectly (I'll just tell you at the end of the story anyways) _

* * *

The halls were evening out, and Cece was in her locker looking for her Justin Starr Magazine. Fourth period was all notes, she'd get them from Rocky later at home. But seriously, who really cares what happened to King whatever? He was just a fat guy with a lot of wives!

"Oh, Cece!"

"Ve have a present for you!"

The redhead turned away from her locker and saw the infamous Gunther and Tinka, in their regular (Well, not so regular) bedazzled and sequin-covered clothing and handbags, Tinka holding out a small glass bottle, one that said 'Magic' in cursive letters. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Okay, what's the catch here, you guys never give give me anything." They continued to smile, and Tinka continued to hold out the bottle. Cece wasn't budging.

"Think of vit as a gift from your friends. See, smell it." Tinka sprayed a little on her palm and held out her hand to Cece. She sniffed it, and she had to admit, it smelt GOOD. But she was still suspicious of the so-called 'gift'.

"Well, it does smell good..." Cece admitted, eying the bottle again.

"Good, take it! And don't give vit back!" Gunther said shoving it into Cece's hands. "Oh, and this too," He added, handing her a little paper. Cece shrugged, and oddly smiled at them. They just beamed back, and Cece began to walk off. "Thanks guys!"

She didn't notice the smiles on the two blonde's faces turn into deep evil grins. Gunther and Tinka turned towards each other, high-fiving.

"Silly little girl." Tinka motioned with her glittery handbag.

"She doesn't know vhat's coming to her!" Gunther said, swinging around his bedazzled backpack. They walked off to class, with those same sinister smiles plastered on their faces.

Oh boy.

Cece was really liking this perfume! She was little skeptical about why Gunther and Tinka had given it to her though, because, COME ON, it's Gunther and Tinka! It could be poison for all she knew!

...But who cares, it's really nice-smelling poison!

She glanced around, the halls being empty, and spritzed some all over herself, not too much, and slipped it and the paper into her pocket. Woo, time for Crystal McHotness to rock the world!

"Cecelia, you're-"

"Cece. It's Cece."

"Well, _Cece_, you're two minutes late for homeroom. And..." As Cece passed the teacher's desk, he closed his eyes and took a deep whiff in, until he was right near the source of the beautiful smell. He grinned and took another sniff.

Or rock her teacher's world?

"Um, M-Mr. Baites?" Cece said in a low, shaky voice. He opened his eyes and realized that he had climbed over the desk and his nose was right in Cece's face. He cleared his throat and slid away, regaining his composure and watching the class stare blankly back at him. Cece noticed a bright glow, right in his eyes... And it's pink... It suites him.

"Um, you smell nice today, Miss Jones." Cece blushed in shock and rushed to her seat next to Rocky, who was staring at her with confusion at and shock.

"Cece, did just smell you?" Rocky began.

"I don't know, but-" She was interrupted by the teacher, who's face was still beet.

"Class, we'll just do lesson one and five of chapter three today. I think we need a break from this week..." He muttered and ran his hands through his hair. "I need a wife," He muttered.

"So, you were saying?" Cece talked quietly and she wrote on her paper.

"I have to admit, you do smell good, really good." Cece noticed that Rocky began talking in a hazy voice, just like Mr. Baites was just a few minutes ago. She started getting closer and closer to her best friend, and she scooted her desk closer to Cece's, burying her nose in Cece's neck. The redhead was feeling heat rush to her face now, and she looked down at Rocky who was grinning like crazy.

Cece was frozen. "You smell _fantastic,_" Rocky said with a dreamy look in her eyes. It was out of this world. In fact, she was out of this world, and she and Cece were skipping in a meadow of sunflowers, NO, daisies! And they were holding hands, and they were laughing, talking about Valentine's Day and love and cheesy stuff that made Rocky smile... She was still smiling until she realized that she's was sniffing Cece.

Her nose is on Cece's neck. Cece's neck.

RETREAT!

The brown-haired girl pulled back and watched the now even redder-face of her friend. "Um...The perfume you're wearing...It's nice," Rocky mumbled, wondering just happened to her mind. Skipping through a meadow of daisies? She's ALLERGIC to daisies!

"Thanks," Cece mumbled back. The rest of class was very awkward and tension-filled between the two girls. They still began talking though, and the tension and awkwardness flowed out throughout the conversation. But Cece was sure the blush hadn't ran off of her face yet. Wait, did she just see pink, AGAIN, but in Rocky's eyes?

"Kay, hand me your papers on the way out," said, standing up and taking in papers. "Miss Jones, please stay for a moment." Cece paused and watched the class fill out. Rocky was still hanging around though, she wasn't lettin' NO ONE touch Cece.

"Miss Jones... My behavior at the beginning of class was... extraordinary, and I apologize for breaking your personal space. If you would forgive, I'd be honored." Cece really didn't know what to say, so she just said what came to mind.

"So you're not raising my grade to an A." Cece said, apparently not caring about the apology. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I think your B plus is exceptional enough." Cece frowned, and pouted, crossing her arms. "Well, I forgive you. Comon' Rocky." The two girls were exiting when Cece heard voice one last time. They turned and looked at him, and was glancing downwards.

"But Miss Jones, if you're ever interested in older men-"

"RUN!"

* * *

Locker break was really a time where people just talked, and on occasion, got called 'Doo-Doo girls.' Rocky and Cece in particular, by Deuce. He always laughed and begged them to 'Do the Doo-Doo' for him. Like he was right now.

"Comon' guys, please, for your buddy." Rocky turned around from her locker and gave him an annoyed expression.

"Deuce, now that we're front dancers, I think doing that dance brings us back to our lower levels of popularity." Deuce was on his knees now, in front on of them, hugging Cece's legs. People were staring to stare now, and Cece smiled back at bystanders, then glaring down at Deuce. "Deuce, get off, you're cramping my style!" She harshly whispered. He was about to start wriggling harder when a smell of delight took over his nose.

Deuce then laid his lips on Cece's shoes. Cece's went a plae color, like someone told her that she was going to do the Spotlight Dance again!

He smiled and let go of the girl's legs, standing up and simpering like he won the lottery. He then proceeded to lay a peck on Cece's left cheek. "Never mind, you don't have to Doo-Doo, I can Doo-Doo for you." He started moving his legs and waving his hands, spinning around and repeating the motion. Cece was staring him, just staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Cece, have I ever mentioned that your eyes are like a million little brown sparkly-things?" Deuce said in a stargazed voice. He was still smiling at Cece who was blushing like mad, and trying to avoid any eye contact with. She and Deuce?

AS IF! _Super_ AS IF!

"Uh, you wanna go to next period?" Cece offered, more like commanded, her face bursting with heat. She noticed pink in his eyes as she looked back at him.

Is she going crazy?

"But we have like, ten min-" Rocky began.

"I SAID LET'S GO!" Cece said, grabbing Rocky's wrist and dragging her off to their next class. They left Deuce, doo-dooin', and he finally stopped when he realized what he had been doing for the past few minutes. Then he noticed camera phones out, all pointed towards him.

What just happened? It's like he was on auto-Deuce or something! He didn't remember anything but happy thoughts, about him and Cece, being in Paris, him offering her all the money in the world, and she would jump on him and hug him to death. But the first thing that was wrong about that thought: He didn't like Cece. He only saw her as a friend, and the second was that as soon as he smelt that pretty smell, he was out.

He has to apologize or he's screwed like Kanye.

He began walking to his own class but noticed the people following him with their phones, still pointed at him. He turned around and groaned,"Comon' guys. Show's over, I'm done doo-dooin!" Students frowned and put their cell phones away, and Deuce carried on, relieved that no one else was taking this. But then he questioned his last sentence.

'Did I just say I was done doo-dooin'?'

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay class! Since your teacher was in the bungee-jumping accident, I'm your substitute for the rest of this week. Your teacher told me that you all have to read lesson five and answer question afterwards. The books are under your desks, just I'm up here if you need me." The class got to work and chatted. The sub seemed like a cool girl, and she looked like she was fifteen. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, a petite face, and happy green-eyes.

She looked like Cece's cousin, and she was twelve. She really wanted to ask how old she was, but she knew that'd be rude... She didn't get it though, it's just age, it's not like you're gonna shrivel up and die as soon as you mention it!

She was about to go up there, and she stood up, but was then pulled back down by her friend.

"Where are you going?"

"To go ask how old she is." Rocky looked at Cece's paper, and saw only the first question done. Rocky raised her eyebrows in a motherly manner and Cece tried not to look guilty. Rocky put down her pencil and crossed her arms, and was just flat-out starting to scare Cece.

"Cece, I promised your mom that'd I'd help you in your classes."

"Rocky, I'm doing fine here. I just figured that I'd copy you later." Rocky looked at her with a hint of offend, and Cece's walked around and gave her friend a warm hug, Rocky rolling her eyes and returning it. She continued to roll her eyes until she was inhaling a marvelous smell and it was in her mind. Cece pulled back, or tried to, but her friend was still latching onto her.

"Haha, okay, Rocky, you can let go now." Cece started to walk away, dragging her best friend.

"But you smell so nice. I wanna be with you forever and ever..." Cece was sure her entire body turned red at that sentence, but Rocky did eventually have let go. Another thing she wanted to know was: What is WRONG with the world today?

First , then Rocky, then Deuce, then Rocky AGAIN. What next, the principle?

...She shouldn't have thought that...

"See, I did your paper for you." Rocky's was still acting like she was enchanted, holding up Cece's now written-on paper. Cece stared at Rocky, in shock.

"How'd you do that so quickly?"

"Anything for you, Cece. Anything," Rocky said, and still dazed. Cece grabbed her paper and headed up to the teacher, dropping her it on the desk before anything else creepy could happen. The bell rung and she was out of the door with her stuff left. Rocky noticed it and got her friend's stuff. She was out of her trance now, wondering what she had just done.

As soon as the other four periods were done and school ended, Cece rushed home, getting into her room as quickly as possible. She needed to figure out why people were... groping her. Yeah, she knew she was like the hottest person on the planet (A.K.A. Crystal McHotness) but other than that! She didn't want THAT kind of attention! She sighed and flopped on her bed, threading her fingers through her hair.

But anyways, she wanted to spritz her room up a bit with the 'Magic' bottle. She twirled around, spraying until she couldn't handle the smell. Maybe she spritzed a little too much, huh?

"Cece?" The redhead turned to her door to her friend, who was holding her stuff in one hand, and was looking at Cece with smile. "You left your stuff at school." Cece strode over and grasped her stuff, setting it on her desk.

"Thanks, Rocky."

"Your room smells like strawberries and Justin Starr." Rocky was loosing focus now, her vision blurry for a moment and then it cleared back up. But she was grinning, like Justin Starr had actually been sixteen and not an old married guy. She just had the sudden urge to grab Cece. She didn't know where it came from, but it felt like her entire body was a feather, and she was floating.

"Ya know, I'm glad you're my best friend cause if my head wasn't attached to my body, it'd probably in a toilet somewhere." Cece leaned down to pick up her socks off her floor. Now that you looked, she really needed to clean her room. Seriously, a pair of her underwear are hanging off her lamp. She blushed and quickly removed the garment from her light.

"Uh-huh," Rocky responded, advancing towards Cece while the girl's back was turned.

"Hey, did you get the notes from Fourth-"

Cece didn't get to finish her sentence, in fact, she didn't get to finish her breath as she was pushed down onto her bed. Her cheeks were flushed, and her body was rigid. Rocky leaned down, her face centimeters from her friend's.

"Ya, know Cece..." Cece watched Rocky's eyes, and Cece then KNEW there was something was something was wrong with today.

Rocky's eyes. They're pink. The brown had turned to pink. Stay calm, just stay calm. She opened her eyes and glanced around, Rocky still hovering over her. Her door is locked, HER DOOR IS LOCKED.

She tried to stay calm in the situation, until Rocky planted one kiss on her right cheek.

Dude... Rocky Blue just kissed her.

And then the body on top of her was sliding off and looking at her, like she was lost. The pink glowing was gone now, those natural chocolate ones back. Rocky was just looking at her friend, like she had commited a crime.

"Cece... I'm-"

"Shh." Rocky was perplexed, as Cece looked into her eyes. Rocky felt a little bit odd, but then again, who doesn't feel awkward when you're staring into the eyes of the person you just kissed for the first time? Cece went into her pants pocket, pulling out the little piece of paper Gunther and Tinka had given her with the perfume.

It read: _Magic will give you time of your life, so if you want the little spark, spray on mark. *Wink* **Warning: **'Maigc' companies are not held responsible for anykind of harm or damage to your body. Side effects may include people trying to pin you down and kiss you. Large inhales of the perfume may result in..._

Cece blushed and put the the perfume away, Rocky sitting on the bed. Cece sat down next to her and sighed. "Rocky, anything you did today isn't your fault. That perfume is just jacked up, and I didn't pay attention to what Gunther and Tinka gave to me, so..."

"It's okay, I don't remember much anyways."

"Do you remember this?" Cece leaned over and captured Rocky's lips, moving them in a slow way, before Rocky tangled her finger's in the redhead's hair. Oh gosh, this felt AWESOME! Rocky's lips tasted like pineapple, and her face was so delicate, and Cece was gonna faint if she didn't some air in a few seconds. Cece smiled into the kiss, but frowned as Rocky pulled away. She did it. SHE DID IT! Wait, WHY'D she do that? Rocky was grinning, a really big grin, and put her hand over Cece's.

"Maybe just a little," Rocky giggled. "You know you just kissed your best friend right?"

"Yeah, I just needed some encouragement from that crap over there," Cece said, pointing towards the 'Magic' bottle. Rocky laughed and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder. But then she looked up and straight at Cece. Cece looked confused as Rocky crossed her arms.

"You accepted something from Gunther and Tinka, of ALL people, them?"

Cece shrugged sheepishly. "It smelt nice..."

"Do you ever think things through?" Rocky asked, shaking her head. Cece looked up at her ceiling, then down at Rocky.

"Nope. But I do have a pretty cool idea right now..."

_School..._

"Gunther, vhere is my handbag?"

"It vas in your locker with your bedazzler."

"Hey, Gunther and Tinka?" The blondes turned around to see Rocky, Deuce, and Cece standing there with polite smiles on their faces. "That perfume is really nice. Really brings out the pink in people." Cece said, her hands clasping an object. Gunther looked at Tinka, and they frowned.

"Soo... I was thought..."

"You should try some!," Rocky and Deuce said in unison, whipping out the same bottles of 'Magic' and spraying them straight on Gunther and Tinka. The blondes yelped and ran away, Rocky and Deuce following them.

Well, Cece got Gunther and Tinka back, she settled the 'thing' with Deuce and Rocky, and she did it without getting hurt. She went to her locker, and entered her combo. No budging. She did it again, and it still wont open. She growled and tugged at it, right until it went flying open, hitting her smack in the face. She dropped onto the ground and mumbled.

"G'night world."

See? School is safe!

* * *

_Dija like it? Huh? I was really aiming at Cece/Rocky, but then it turned into a big ol' mess.(Yes, I'm still writing 'How Did She') So now, YOU REVIEW! Here's all your ponies! *hands ponies* Have a day! :)_

_- Banana._


End file.
